heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Truths
Synopsis Jackie receives a surprise visit from her mother, tragedy strikes the Henderson household, and Vernon decides to go into the mobile catering business. Full Summary Jackie's mother is visiting some friends, Joe and Shona Henderson, who live not far from Aidensfield. She still has not forgiven Jackie for marrying a mere village bobby, and their relationship does not improve when Jackie represents Jacob Fairbrother, who has been injured in an accident at Henderson's quarry. It almost reaches freezing when Shona Henderson is murdered and Fairbrother is suspected of the crime. David sees a flyer for a pop concert, and when Vernon Scripps discovers it is organized by Mickey Willis, the son of and old friend; he spots a business opportunity to cater the entire tour. Phil Bellamy and Gina have been seeing each other a lot lately. In fact they have been seeing each other so much that sergeant Craddock cannot turn a blind eye anymore since romantic relations between a police officer and a pub licensee are illegal. Cast * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Susna Jameson as Edwina Lambert * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Andrew Dunn as Jacob Fairbrother * Robin Ellis as Joe Henderson * Mark Jameson as Quarry Worker * Liam Tobin as Mickey Willis * Morag Hood as Shona Henderson * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Michelle Holmes as Pamela Fairbrother * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Aidan Trimble as Bouncer Gallery File:Susan Jameson as Edwina Lambert.png|Jackie's mom pay a visit File:197309 File:HomeTruths3.png|Jackie feels a negative vibe about her mother's visit File:HomeTruths4.png|Phil shows Alf the latest hotels around the West File:HomeTruths5.png|Edina gives her reasons for her visit File:HomeTruths7.png|David shows Vernon the upcoming event File:HomeTruths8.png|Gina gets a hangover from the previous night File:HomeTruths9.png|Jacob complains about the malfunctioning machine File:HomeTruths10.png|Vernon visits Mickey Willis for a catering business File:HomeTruths12.png|Jacob fixing the machine File:HomeTruths13.png|The Henderson and Bradley families having dinner File:HomeTruths16.png|The Scripps fixing the food truck File:HomeTruths17.png|Mike arrives to the dinner File:HomeTruths18.png|Oscar gives Phil the outcomes of marrying Gina File:HomeTruths19.png|Mike and Joe arrives at the accident File:HomeTruths20.png|Mike comes to Jacob's rescue File:HomeTruths21.png|Jacob is taken to the hospital File:HomeTruths22.png|Summerbee gives the good news that Jacob will survive File:HomeTruths23.png|Pamela and Shona argue about Jacob's work File:HomeTruths24.png|Pamela comes to Jackie for help File:HomeTruths25.png|Craddock wants Phil's attitude towards his work to change File:HomeTruths26.png|Jackie argues about her mother's action to represent her for the Hendersons File:HomeTruths27.png|Summerbee persuades Jacob to stay at the hospital File:HomeTruths28.png|Joe wants Shona out of the topic of Jacob File:HomeTruths29.png|Phil inspects Vernon's food truck File:HomeTruths30.png|Jacob comes to the quarry to give a piece of his mind to Joe File:HomeTruths31.png|Jacob argues with Shona File:HomeTruths32.png|Vernon and David all set for the business File:HomeTruths33.png|Edina finds Shona dead File:HomeTruths34.png|With no power, it was difficult to cook File:HomeTruths35.png|Vernon comes up with an idea File:HomeTruths36.png|The police questions Edina File:HomeTruths37.png|Jackie comforts her mother File:HomeTruths38.png|Joe is saddened by his lost File:HomeTruths39.png|Jacob is labeled suspicious File:HomeTruths41.png|Joe goes to the hospital File:HomeTruths42.png|Gina and Phil order food from Vernon's truck File:HomeTruths43.png|Jacob is questioned for his alibi File:HomeTruths44.png|Vernon's "bright" idea causes a blackout File:HomeTruths45.png|Jacob escapes File:HomeTruths47.png|Vernon sees Mickey and tries to get away quickly File:HomeTruths48.png|Jackie is very unhappy about her Mother's view towards her and Mike File:HomeTruths49.png|Phil suspects that Vernon and Co. was the cause of the outage File:HomeTruths50.png|Tricia tells Mike about Joe's two visit to the hospital File:HomeTruths51.png|Jacob tells his whereabouts File:HomeTruths52.png|Alf ask Oscar for Joe's alibi File:HomeTruths53.png|Joe is questioned File:HomeTruths54.png|Edwina finds a blood stained cloth on the burning leaves File:HomeTruths55.png|Joe admits that he murdered his wife File:HomeTruths56.png|Phil chooses between his job and Gina File:HomeTruths57.png|Alf and Oscar concluded that Phil took their advice File:HomeTruths58.png|Edwina is shocked about Joe's doings File:HomeTruths59.png|The two apologize to each other File:HomeTruths60.png|Jackie is still bothered about something Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes